Right From The Very Beginning
by CriminalMindser
Summary: Different to what you hear in the show. Lorelai is 15 and her relationship with her mum is like her's and Rory's until she meets Christopher. A story about Lorelai started at the age of 15 up till after Rory. Better than it sounds please read and review.


**Ok so this is my first Gilmore Girls fic but not my first, all my others are The O.C. Anyway please leave me a review and if you don't like this chapter still give it a chance, the others will be better, I promise. It's a little different to what you hear on the show but it'll still be great, please read and review, please!**

Lorelai Gilmore had the life any girl could ever want, money, looks, popularity, a gorgeous boyfriend and a house big enough to be a castle, fit for a princess, in fact Lorelai was considered the princess of her town, Hartford, she was known as a princess by her parents, friends, dad's clients, mum's workmates and pretty much everyone else in that small town. Her parents thought she was the perfect child, everyone else for that matter she was pretty, intelligent, well behaved, well mannered and quickly becoming a very successful young women in her fathers business. This was Lorelai's life the perfect life, a life some young girls could only dream of but this so perfect life of hers was one that Lorelai didn't want, at least not anymore now that she had met Christopher.

Lorelai was now at the age of fifteen, around about the year for young teenagers to get in serious relationships and rebellion. Before Christopher came along Lorelai was happy with the life that was provided for her or so she thought she was but when they did happen to bump into each other at a school dance and start dating Lorelai began to rethink just how happy she was and got thinking about what it was she really wanted in life which was definitely not applying herself to Yale, working for her fathers business, marrying a rich business man that her parents set up for her, organizing dinner parties for her charity events and clubs she would have to join and one day becoming a lonely house wife she realized she didn't want any of that, not like her parents, she wanted to be independent and make her own decisions, she wanted to study at Harvard, live in a small town where she could know everyone and be friends with them all, she wanted to work at a fashion magazine as a chief editor which of course her parents wouldn't approve of. Christopher arriving in Hartford changed a lot of things for Lorelai including her behaviour and her relationship with her parents. I guess it all started September 1990 at the Gilmore Household.

"Lorelai come down here please, the guests have arrived", Emily practically sang with excitement.

"I'll be down in a sec just finishing my hair", Lorelai replied back sticking a few bobby pins in her hair.

A few minutes later Lorelai came out of her bedroom and saw her mother waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs with a huge big smile plastered across her face.

"What", Lorelai asked.

"You look beautiful Lorelai", she answered looking at her daughter dressed in a pale pink sequined dress with high black shoes and her hair pulled back into a bum.

"Really, thanks mum, I feel it too", Lorelai said smiling.

"Well come on we can't leave the guests waiting".

"Of course not I mean what kind of lady's would we be if we did that", Lorelai announced.

"Exactly", Emily replied linking arms with her daughter, they had a very close mother daughter relationship little did both of them know that soon all of that was going to change.

The party was for charity, just one of the many charity events the Gilmore's hold every year. Emily was busy introducing Lorelai to all the new guests and showing her off a little bit while Richard was talking business with some of his clients and telling them how he is going to hand the business down to Lorelai when she turned twenty, maybe even a bit earlier.

"Suzie hi, how are you", Emily walking up to one of her club friends.

"I'm good Emily, oh so this must be the famous Lorelai, hi I've heard so much about you", she said shaking Lorelais hand, "You are one of our main topics at our meetings, Emily just can't stop talking about how a great daughter you are".

"Well its nice to meet you too Suzie", Lorelai said in a very sweet natured voice.

"Wow Emily she's very well mannered and you never told me she was this beautiful", Suzie announced making both the other girls smile.

"Well thankyou Suzie that's very nice of you", Lorelai said, "You look very beautiful tonight too".

"Well anyway we better keep mingling, I'll talk to you later", Emily said/

"Okay Bye".

Lorelai and Emily were walking away now and Emily turned to Lorelai and whispered "See you are winning the crowd already", she said proudly, she then guided her daughter over to another one of her friends to show her off a little more, she truly was the most perfect daughter.

Later that night when the guests were leaving Lorelai headed upstairs and jumped into her pajamas before getting out another dress from her closet. It was a beautiful crimson red halter with diamantes around the neck line. She pulled it close to her swayed it around so it looked like she was dancing around in it. The dress for the next night, it was Hartford High's school dance, the theme was love so Lorelai decided red would be the perfect color to wear. Lorelai was really excited about the dance, even though she had no boyfriend to be in love with she was still excited and she didn't know maybe mister right would be there waiting for her, little did she know that maybe her wish would come true.

Lorelai snapped out of her daydream when a loud knock came from her bedroom door.

"Come in", she replied, still looking at herself with the dress, "Hey mum".

"Aw, its beautiful", Emily announced, almost in tears, "I can't wait for you to wear it".

"Mum are you crazy, I've practically been wearing it since the day we bough months ago", Lorelai laughed.

"Well I mean properly wear it with the hair and the jewelry and the makeup, you're going to look beautiful", Emily smiled, "And you're are going to get prom queen".

"Well with this dress how could I not", she said hanging the dress back up and then jumping into bed, "Night mum".

"Good night Lorelai", she said blowing her a kiss, "Sweet dreams princess".

**Ok so I hope you liked it. Please leave a review or any suggestions are welcome, please review and give this story a chance it will get better.**


End file.
